Two Best Friends
by AngelsChains124
Summary: James falls in love with Lily while dating her best friend. How long will he deny his attraction for her? *New Chapter up as of 09/11*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: So Hurt, So Vulnerable, So…Beautiful.  
  
  
Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table to catch a quick breakfast before catching up on her Transfiguration homework. It was her worst subject, but lately the harder she tried, the harder it was for her. Now, Charms was her best subject. She always come top of her class.  
  
"Lily!" someone shouted from across the Great Hall. Lily immediately recognized the voice, but didn't look up. She jumped up and quickly ran back to her dormitory ignoring the shouts of her best friend.   
  
She sat on her bed, her heart pounding. Praying, her roommates wouldn't come in. Lily lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. This did nothing to stop the flow of tears. She cried silently, letting the tears spill over onto her robes.  
  
'How could she?' she thought, before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Has anybody seen Lily?" asked Mandy Robins. She looked at her friends but they were all shaking their heads. Everyone but James and Sirius were there, who were serving detention for Professor Vindictro, the potions master.  
  
She sighed; she hadn't seen Lily since this morning when she'd run off. She couldn't help but notice that ever since Mandy had started dating James, Lily would make an excuse not to hang out.   
There'd always been rumours that Lily and James mutual hatred was really love, but those had stopped when James had started going out with Lily's best friend.  
She made a final check of the Great Hall, hoping for a glimpse of fiery red hair.   
  
'I don't believe this' she thought. 'She can't have that much homework.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter impatiently brushed aside a lock of jet-black hair, as he made his way out of the dungeons. Sirius Black, his best friend, followed closely behind.  
  
'Prongs, I'm gonna go down to the kitchens. You coming?' asked Sirius  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving," he replied.  
  
They made their way down to the kitchens but just as they were entering it they heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Thanks, Minderv," said the voice.   
  
James was the first to spot her. Even though her back was to him, he would have recognized that waist-length hair anywhere. Lily Evans.  
  
She turned around quickly and James sucked in his breath. Her skin was pale and her green eyes, which were normally sparkling with curiosity, had lost their sparkle and were now tired and rimmed with red. Slowly, he let his gaze travel downward. She wore a white tank top, which revealed a good few inches of her flat stomach. She wore a pair of white shorts, which showed off her long tan legs.  
  
He looked up at her and they locked eyes. Her eyes…they looked so hurt, a shiver shot down his spine and he blinked. In that second, her expression hardened and she brushed past him without a word.   
  
"She looked like hell. Wonder what's the matter?" said Sirius.  
  
"Dunno," mumbled James.  
  
After that he barely noticed all the delicious desserts he and Sirius smuggled up to their dormitory. He thought about the look Lily had given him. In that second they'd locked eyes, she'd looked so hurt, so vulnerable, and so…beautiful.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. 


	2. Mudblood and Potter

Chapter Two: Mudblood and Potter  
  
James stopped himself from wiping his mouth, after receiving a goodnight kiss from his girlfriend, Mandy Robins. She stood up and looked down at him as if she was waiting for him to offer to walk her to her dormitory. When he didn't move she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly and walked up to her dormitory. Opposite him sat Lily Evans, his enemy and Mandy's best friend.   
  
Ever since last night, for some reason, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind. He'd gone to sleep dreaming of her intense green eyes and he'd woken up thinking of the way her flame coloured hair fell into her eyes every time she knelt to pick something up. He swallowed hard.   
  
'Why can't I get her off my mind?' he thought.  
  
"I'm beat," announced Sirius. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Anyone else? Lily? Care to join me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Lily looked up. "No thanks, Sirius," she said with a half smile.  
  
"You sure?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Tell you what, if I change my mind I'll come up and join you. Okay?" she said sitting up straighter.  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, friends and roomies," Sirius said, walking off.  
  
James became more aware of the fact that, apart from a few sixth years, they were very much alone.  
  
Lily sat opposite him, her dark hair swept up in a loose bun. He got up and said goodnight before he could do something he would regret later.  
  
He lay on his bed, wearing only his boxers, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"James? Are you awake?" whispered a voice in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius," he replied.   
  
Sirius was silent. Then-  
  
"James, do you like Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
He sighed. How could he answer that when he didn't know for sure himself?  
  
"No," he said shortly. "Do you?" he asked.  
  
Again Sirius was silent.  
  
"I think so. She's beautiful, smart and she has a sense of humour," he replied.  
  
James was speechless. He had never thought Sirius would end up liking Lily. They'd always flirted but Sirius had never said anything about dating her, at least not to him.   
  
"But, Prongs, if you like her," he said, "I won't ask her out," Sirius said solemnly.   
  
"It's fine. Ask her out," snapped James.  
  
He turned over, pulling the blankets up around him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, James woke up in a very bad mood. It also didn't help when, as soon as he reached the Great Hall, Mandy came up and tried to kiss him.  
'Right after I spend the night dreaming of her best friend' he thought.  
  
He still hadn't gotten over what Sirius had said to him the night before. Sirius and him had been best friends since they could practically walk. They were the most sought out boys in the school and always had the most beautiful girlfriends.  
  
He made his way to wards his Transfiguration classroom. He didn't notice that Lily was walking beside him.   
  
At that moment Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherein walked by with his girlfriend, also a Slytherin, Syn Bloodrunner.   
  
"Look who it is!" he shouted. "Mudblood and Potter," he said sneering.  
  
"Shut it, Snape," snapped James. Lily just ignored Snape and carried on walking.  
  
Luckily, Professor McGonagall walked by. James smirked. Snape was terrified of McGonagall, everyone knew it.  
  
He walked into his Transfiguration classroom, a few minutes late, even though he'd been right outside.   
  
He took his seat as Professor McGonagall began to address the class. The hour passed by quickly for James, as he had been daydreaming for most of the lesson, and before he knew it-  
  
"You may all pack away your things. There is no homework." She said in her usual sharp voice.  
  
"Oh, Potter and Evans stay behind," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. So far only Mandy Robins and Minderv, the house-elf, belong to me. 


	3. Close...Very Close

Chapter Three: Close…Very Close  
  
Lily walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk, wondering what she had done. She waited beside James, who was the last person I wanted to be with at this particular moment. Lily began to chew her lip, as she waited for Professor McGonagall to stop rummaging through the piles on her desk.   
  
Finally she looked up.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are both wondering why I kept you behind. Well, the Gryffindor prefects have been chosen to help prepare the Christmas Ball. As all the other prefects are returning home for Christmas, you two will have to help," she said.  
  
Lily stood there stunned at Professor McGonagall's announcement. But that wasn't all.  
  
"The dance will begin with the Prefects dance. You will partner each other for the first dance. Also, Mr Potter, I have noticed your Charms grade is slipping. If it doesn't pick up by the end-of-term exams, Miss Evans will tutor you. In return, Mr Potter will tutor you in Transfiguration."  
  
Lily stood there, shocked.   
  
'This is not happening' she thought. 'I am not dancing with James Potter at the Christmas Ball.'  
  
"That will be all. You can tell Professor Insight I will speak to her about the reason for your tardiness."  
  
She stared at them with her penetrating eyes. Lily stared back, until she realised she was waiting for Lily to leave.  
  
Lily walked out her heart pounding in her chest. She walked quickly up to her Divination classroom. As she reached the stairs, she took a step when-  
Riiiiiiiiiiipppppppp!  
  
Looking down she saw her bag had split. She groaned, before kneeling down to pick up her books.  
  
"Shit!" she muttered under her breath, as she got fingers stained with ink. She muttered a charm to remove the ink and carried on picking up her things.  
  
"Need any help there, Evans?" She would recognise that voice anywhere.  
  
'Great' she thought. 'Just what I need. Potter to tell me how clumsy I am.'  
  
She ignored him and reached for a roll of parchment. Just as she did her fingers brushed James' and she pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. She turned away from him and carried on picking up her things.   
  
She gathered up her things and quickly and walked up the steps. She was halfway up when-  
  
"Evans, you forgot this," called James.  
  
She turned around to see James holding up her diary. She ran down the stairs quickly and snatched the diary out of James' hands. She was just about to take a step backwards when an invisible foot tripped her up.   
  
And then she was falling. She landed on top of something firm but smooth. Looking up she found herself staring into a pair of deep hazel coloured eyes.   
  
James. She'd never been this close to him. Not even when they'd fallen on top of each other, on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year. Her heart thudded against her chest.   
  
'Is it my imagination or are his lips getting closer?' she asked herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James couldn't help but stare into Lily's penetrating green eyes. Slowly, he began to lower his mouth to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily could feel James' lips hovering over hers. His breath was warm. Just as their lips were about to meet…  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I don't own unfortunately. 


	4. Unable to Master a Summoning Charm

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter then… I suggest you get some serious help.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Unable to Master a Summoning Charm  
  
  
  
Lily rolled off James before their lips could meet. Quickly, she grabbed her things and practically ran up the stairs. James watched her walk away, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He'd couldn't help but feel elated over the fact he'd almost kissed Lily Evans.  
  
'Most guys would love to be in the same position I was a few minutes ago' he thought.  
  
He got up slowly and walked to his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
'Plus' he thought. 'How many guys can say they've almost kissed one of the Untouchables.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James stared across the table, watching Lily as she talked to her friend, Alyssa. She hadn't looked at him since their moment yesterday. In fact, she made a point of ignoring him.  
  
"Lily? Have you heard?" asked a voice beside him.  
  
James cringed at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.  
  
He couldn't help but compare Lily to her, mentally, of course.  
  
Mandy had golden blonde hair that reached her waist. She had big blue eyes and a flawless complexion. She was also one of the Untouchables.  
  
Lily had gorgeous thick auburn-red hair. She had beautiful green eyes framed by thick lashes. She didn't think she was beautiful, which made her all the more appealing to James.  
  
Without realising, he'd made to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey, Jamie? Wanna a game of chess?" shouted Sirius.  
  
"No thanks. I'm gonna go to bed" he yelled back.  
  
He walked up to his dormitory. He climbed into his bed, but didn't bother to turn off his lamp.  
  
There was a knock at the door and in walked Lily.  
  
James heart sped up. He watched her walk over to his bed.  
  
She bent down, her face close to his.  
  
She was so close. He was sure she could feel her heart hammering inside his chest.  
  
"James?" she whispered.  
  
A loud noise came from by the door and she jumped away from him.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed Sirius. "I take it you've decided to take up my offer," he said with a wide smile.  
  
"Actually, I came by to talk to James," she replied.  
  
"James?" asked a confused Sirius.  
  
Sirius knew of Lily and James deep mutual hatred of each other, which for some reason had intensified when James had started dating Lily's best friend.  
  
"He's asleep, you can talk to him tomorrow," said Remus, who was at the moment looking very pale.  
  
James inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Lily leaving.  
  
Whenever Lily was around, he couldn't help but feel confused. A part of him felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her but then another part of him reminded him that they'd been enemies since their first year.  
  
Sighing, he turned over and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily grabbed her bag and made her way to the Great Hall. She looked around the Hall, searching for one of her friends.  
  
She spotted James and her heart sped up. Then she noticed he was with Mandy.  
  
'Why does he have to look so happy?' she asked herself.  
  
Lily couldn't help but feel hurt every time she saw Mandy with James.  
  
Lifting her chin, she strode confidently towards them.  
  
"Hey, Mandy!" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Potter," she said curtly.  
  
She took a seat and listened to Mandy babble on about the upcoming Ball.  
  
She blinked; holding back a tear as she realised James was taking Mandy.  
  
She was just about to say something when-  
  
"Hey, everyone!" shouted Sirius.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Sirius had never failed to cheer her up. All he had to smile was smile at her and she would feel better.  
  
"Potter, McGonagall wants to speak to the both of us at 6.00 sharp," Lily said.  
  
"What?" asked a shocked James. "You couldn't tell me this before?" he said.  
  
"I did come to your room last night but you were too busy sleeping," with that she swept out of the Great Hall and towards her Charms classroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in her Charms classroom, waiting for the rest of her class to file in. She watched James walk in, laughing at Sirius, while brushing his jet- black hair out of his eyes.  
  
His beautiful hazel eyes locked with hers for a moment but she glanced away. She couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
"Okay, today you will be…" Lily cut the Professor out of her thoughts.  
  
Before she knew it the Professor was pairing them up  
  
"Black and Lupin,"  
  
"Pettigrew and Robins,"  
  
"O'Flaherty and Anderotti,"  
  
The list went on and on until…  
  
"Potter and Evans,"  
  
Lily knew better than to argue with the Professor. Without a word she got up and went and sat next to James. She waited for the Professor to come round and explain what they had to do.  
  
Lily could feel all the glares she was getting from the other Gryffindor girls.  
  
Finally, the Professor came to them.  
  
"You two will be doing something a little different,"  
  
"Lily, I want you to teach James how to do a Summoning Charm. James, pay close attention to what Lily is saying," with that he walked away.  
  
Lily sat there, stunned.  
  
"Sooo, are we gonna get started or what?"  
  
Lily looked over at James who was playing nervously with his wand.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Come on then. I take it you know the incantation," the words came out harsher than she'd intended but James hadn't noticed.  
  
They tried a few times but James couldn't even summon a quill.  
  
"Well, Mr Potter have you mastered a Summoning Charm yet?" asked the Professor.  
  
James, Lily noted, turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"No, Professor," he mumbled looking down at the ground.  
  
Lily couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He looked so cute and uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans will help you after classes tonight," he said with a sigh.  
  
Lily was inwardly fuming.  
  
'Why should I give up my evening to help a prat that can't master a spell a fourth-year could manage?'  
  
Still, she couldn't disobey one of her teachers.  
  
"Professor," she said before he could walk away. "James and I have to speak to Professor McGonagall tonight,"  
  
"I am sure Professor McGonagall will not keep you all night," he said before walking away to see how badly Mandy had injured Peter.  
  
"So, when do you want to do this tuition thing? Asked James.  
  
"I don't. But since I have to we can do it after the meeting with McGonagall," she said.  
  
  
  
A/N: In case you haven't figured it out The Untouchables are a group of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school. Also, I know this was probably my most boring chapter yet, but I will try to make the next one a little more interesting.  
  
Also I would like to thank all the people who wrote reviews. Thanks a lot. 


	5. Moans, Snape and Syn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise.  
  
Syn: *If you are not Syn do not read this* I finally added you in my fic with Sevvie. Just wanna say, you have the sickest mind of anyone I know, 'cept for maybe Ash and Ramz. But then they are guys.  
  
Chapter Five: Moans, Snape and Syn.  
  
  
  
Lily wrapped her cloak tightly around her, as she made her way across the Hogwarts grounds. She'd spent her afternoon with the Hogwarts groundskeeper, Hagrid. She walked quickly towards the entrance not wanting to be late for the meeting with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily walked towards Professor McGonagall's office feeling her heart speed up as she remembered James would be there.  
  
And there he was. Dressed in a blue button down shirt and a pair of faded jeans he looked gorgeous.  
  
She watched him for a second. He looked like he was waiting for someone, most probably her. She continued watching him as he pulled back his sleeve to check the time. (A/N: Have you ever watched someone without them knowing. I have and trust me people do the weirdest things)  
  
She walked briskly towards him, not making eye contact. She was sick of wondering how he'd treat her. One day, he'd act polite and friendly and the next he'd be rude and sarcastic.  
  
"You're here," he said smiling at her.  
  
Lily couldn't help it she smiled back at him. It was hard not to.  
  
"Yeah. Why aren't you in there?" she asked pointing at the door to their Head of House's office.  
  
James shrugged. Lily was sure she could detect a blush on James's cheeks.  
  
She walked past him and couldn't help get a whiff of his cologne. Her mind flashed back their moment earlier.  
  
Her heart sped up as she remembered how she'd felt laying there beneath him. She wondered what it felt like to kiss him. To make love to him. Knowing her best friend could do these things and not feel guilty made Lily want to break down into tears right there.  
  
But she didn't. She'd managed to hide her feelings for James for nearly two years. So well, in fact, that even her best friends couldn't tell how she really felt.  
  
They both walked into Professor McGonagall's office, silently.  
  
Professor McGonagall, blunt as ever, got straight to the point.  
  
"You two will be spending a lot of time together over the next month or so. I expect both of you to get on with whatever is expected of you. I do not want to hear of any arguments between the two of you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Both of the students nodded wordlessly knowing better than to argue with the strict Transfiguration teacher.  
  
She turned away, signalling the end of the conversation.  
  
They both walked out silently.  
  
"Sooo…" James said.  
  
Lily glanced at James and realised he was nervous.  
  
Unbelievable. James Potter, Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Leader of the Marauders, Honour roll student and the Most sought after guy at Hogwarts, was nervous.  
  
She smiled. For the first time she wasn't the one sweating it. She watched him run a hand through his already messy black hair.  
  
She let out a laugh, as his hair looked more in need of a comb than ever. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. His hazel eyes were intense and she'd only seen them like that once before. This morning before he was about to kiss her.  
  
She blinked and looked away. She tried hard not to notice the disappointed look on his face but he immediately replaced it with a grin.  
  
"So, when are you going to help me with the Summoning Charm?" he asked.  
  
Confused, Lily just stared at him.  
  
"You know, Professor Trinkets asked you to help me with a Summoning Charm," he prompted.  
  
Lily momentarily closed her eyes. The thought of being alone with James was welcoming…if he didn't have a girlfriend. And especially, if that girlfriend wasn't one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Right, if you're not doing anything now we can do it," the words were out of her mouth before she could think.  
  
Looking at James wide smile she instantly regretted it.  
  
  
  
"Then let's go," he said making a you-first motion with his hands. She walked as far away from James without trying to look like she was as far from him as possible.  
  
She stopped in front of the Charms classroom and found it was locked.  
  
"Helloooo? What's wrong with this?"  
  
Behind her she heard James let out a chuckle.  
  
He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Which made her heart skip. He gently pulled her away from the door, and keeping one hand on her elbow, he twisted the doorknob and gestured for her to go in.  
  
"Right," she said, wanting to get down to business straight away.  
  
"I can't believe you can't do a Summoning Charm. It's really easy. Just flick your wand towards the object and say the incantation correctly and clearly. If you've done everything right you should get the object to come straight to your hand," she babbled.  
  
James looked completely baffled.  
  
"Could you repeat that? This time in English?" he asked.  
  
Lily repeated what she had just said, slower and more clearly this time.  
  
She took a seat knowing this could be a long night. She sat at a desk watching James try to summon a dictionary.  
  
"Accio Dictionary," he said.  
  
She continued watching his futile attempts at performing the charm. She tried not to notice but every once in a while a lock of his dark hair out of his eyes. His striking hazel eyes were in deep concentration. For the millionth time, she couldn't help thinking how cute he was, especially when after making a mistake he would let out a sigh and look frustrated.  
  
On about James's' 25th try he managed to get the dictionary to come to him but instead of landing in his hand it his head and knocked him out for a few minutes.  
  
When he finally regained consciousness, he looked up to see Lily beside him shaking with laughter. He pretended to be unconscious and just watched her laugh. He loved the way eyes sea green sparkled and her smile was unbelievable.  
  
He got up slowly aware that Lily was trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, hiding a grin.  
  
"Yeah, except for this splitting headache. Wonder how I got it?" he replied.  
  
Lily giggled. He really was funny. After spending a few hours with him she could understand why the entire female population of Hogwarts was in love with him.  
  
"You know, I don't think I'll be getting any work done tonight so how about we stop for today?" he asked.  
  
"Fine with me. Just don't blame if Professor Trinkets gives you detention for not mastering a charm a fourth year could do," she answered.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just tell him a dictionary knocked me out," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Lily couldn't help laughing.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a moan.  
  
James looked over at her, confusion written over his face.  
  
"Oh, Sevvie…baby…" moaned a familiar voice.  
  
James looked at Lily, his expression a mixture of amusement and disgust.  
  
"Mmmmm…Syn…baby…" moaned the all too familiar voice of Severus Snape.  
  
Lily looked like she was about to throw up at any moment.  
  
Disgust and horror were written all over her face.  
  
James, though, was shaking in silent laughter. He quickly grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Outside, Lily and James were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing.  
  
James held onto Lily's arm, coz he couldn't stand up straight.  
  
Few minutes later, James finally managed to control his laughter.  
  
"That was Snape and Syn," exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Can you believe it? That's sick!" James said.  
  
"Sick? That doesn't begin to describe it!" said Lily, wrinkling up her nose.  
  
James started laughing. Looking over at him, Lily started laughing too, his laugh was infectious.  
  
Without realising, they're faces were getting closer and closer, until they were only inches apart. James had his arm on Lily's elbow.  
  
Without thinking, she tilted her head up so that lips were mere millimetres away from each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: A cliffie! I know I hate them and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. Anyway what do you guys think? Like? Hate? I think this has to be my fave chapter so far.  
  
Anyway, this is a kind of poll.  
  
If you were to get a gift from a secret admirer, what would you like?  
  
Chocolate  
  
Jewellery  
  
Flowers  
  
Poems  
  
You can tell me what in your review. If you're not sure how to do that, it's that button down there. Just click it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
1 Angel 


	6. Almost Caught...Caught!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and in answer to potterscik's question Syn is definitely a girl, unless she's been keeping things from me. LOL! Also, in case you're wondering, Peter will not be in my fic. It's mine and if I don't want him in it I won't put him in it! Okay? 'kay! One of my reviewers asked if Lily and Mandy were really best friends coz they don't act like it well, ever since Mandy started dating James, Lily has been spending less and less time together. One last thing, Syn, your time will come!  
  
Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall and anything else you recognise belong to J.K.Rowling. Also I do not own Syn. Syn is a real person. So, to clear it up, I don't own Syn's ass, Syn's ugly face or any other part of her. Syn belongs to Sevvie (j/k) who belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Almost Caught…Caught!  
  
  
  
Lily closed her eyes and sank deeper into James's' kiss. She forgot that James had a girlfriend, forgot that said girlfriend was her best friend. All she could think about was the feel of his lips on hers.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash sounded and Lily jumped away from James.  
  
Looking towards the source of the sound, Lily saw Snape and Syn emerge from the closet. Syn's hair was slightly mussed and the buttons of her shirt were buttoned wrong. Snape's hair was also messed up and, Lily saw with disgust, his zipper was open.  
  
They hadn't noticed the two prefects and were practically tackling each other onto the floor.  
  
"Lily?" asked a soft voice.  
  
James. Lily's head whipped back to see him staring at her. She took a step back.  
  
"I have to go," she murmured.  
  
James looked at a spot over her shoulder and nodded.  
  
Stumbling backwards she turned and ran back to her dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked back to the Gryffindor a dopey smile plastered on his face for some reason. His dark eyes were practically shining with happiness and there was definitely a little more bounce in his walk.  
  
"Jamesy, buddy!" said the excited voice of Sirius Black.  
  
For some reason, James didn't even bother to tell Sirius he hated being called that.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, how about going to sleep," he said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
"You okay, Prongs? You looking kinda red," he said, peering at James's face. Then a knowing look passed through his eyes.  
  
"Ahhh, been making out with Mandy again?" he said, with the mischievous spark that had caused half of Hogwarts female population to fall in love with him.  
  
James felt himself turn, if possible, even redder.  
  
"Okay, I'm sure tired after what you two got up to. So goodnight," he said with a little wink.  
  
James smiled weakly at his best friend, mumbled a quick goodnight and went up to his dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the girls' dormitory, Lily was having the same problems.  
  
"So who were you making out with?" asked Mandy.  
  
"I told you no one," replied Lily.  
  
'Trust me, if you knew you wouldn't be sitting there grinning as if there was no tomorrow' thought Lily.  
  
"Is it anyone I know?" she pressed on.  
  
"I already told you. I was not making out with anyone," she snapped, glaring at Mandy as she spoke.  
  
Mandy, though, hadn't caught the glare. She just smiled her perky I'm- so- in- love- with- James- Potter- smile.  
  
Lily was furious. Not just at Mandy but herself too.  
  
'How could I have ever thought James would like me? He already has a perfect girlfriend. Well, maybe not perfect' she thought. 'But she's definitely James's idea of perfect.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. James sighed, it was already 3am and it didn't seem like he was going to get any sleep tonight. His mind kept on replaying the kiss he'd shared with Lily.  
  
He remembered every single detail. The way her face had come closer and closer. The light splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The grey streaks in her deep green eyes. The soft but insistent pressure of his lips against hers.  
  
James grinned and turned over.  
  
'Who would have thought I would fall in love with the girl who's been my enemy since my first year?'  
  
'Sirius, that's who,' a voice inside replied.  
  
Sirius had decided at the beginning of their first year that Lily and James were destined to marry.  
  
He laughed quietly.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"I'd rather kiss a frog then kiss you!" James spat.  
  
"The feeling is totally mutual!" Lily shot back.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest? You know you're gonna end up getting married so give it up already," Sirius hollered.  
  
"Married? To her?" James said, horrified. "No thanks, I'd rather die,"  
  
"Married? To him?" Lily said, looking disgusted. "I'd rather die,"  
  
Lily and James sent murderous glares at each other.  
  
'The day I fall for Lily Evans is the day I kiss Snape," he thought angrily to himself.'  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
James grinned to himself. He was lucky he'd never said that out loud. Sirius was already starting to suspect something and if he realised James was falling for Lily he would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
James sighed again. If he kept on thinking about Lily at night he was never going to get any sleep.  
  
He rolled over, wondering why the hell he couldn't get his mind off Lily.  
  
'Maybe she slipped a love potion into my pumpkin juice,' he thought.  
  
He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the thought. Lily might be clever but she obviously hated him, judging that by the way she had pulled away earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily grinned in satisfaction, as she heard Snape scream.  
  
"Lily Evans, prank instigator, strikes again," she whispered to herself, laughing.  
  
She shook her head as Sirius came to sit next to her.  
  
"I take you were the one who turned Snape's hair pink," asked an amused Sirius.  
  
"I would never do a thing like that," she said mock-innocently.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Sure you didn't," he said.  
  
Lily watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked James hand in hand with Mandy.  
  
'I can't believe him! One day he's kissing and the next he's walking hand in hand with his girlfriend!'  
  
She felt a rush of anger towards James.  
  
'I was right about him! He really is nothing but an obnoxious, insecure, sorry excuse for a human being' she thought angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James caught Lily's angry glare and winced slightly. He hoped she wouldn't say anything to Mandy about their kiss.  
  
Deep down he knew she wouldn't. Lily would never want to hurt her best friend. But then, a part of him hoped she would tell Mandy, about their kiss, coz then he would be saved from breaking up with her.  
  
'I am so pathetic' he thought to himself.  
  
"Jamie? Jamsey? Are you listening to me?" asked Mandy in her sickly sweet voice.  
  
James's head jerked up.  
  
"Yes, yes…of course" he mumbled.  
  
James was just about to ask what was wrong when a burst of laughter interrupted him.  
  
Looking over towards where it had come from, he grinned.  
  
Lily was shaking with laughter at Sirius who was stuffing eggs into his face; being encouraged by Peter while Remus just looked on, an amused smile on his face, shaking his head.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Snape walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Syn.  
  
"Oi! Snape! Have a good time last night?" he shouted.  
  
Snape and Syn, both turned red and glared at the popular Gryffindor.  
  
James cracked up and saw that Lily also was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well…yesterday I heard Snape making out with Syn in a closet in the Charms classroom.  
  
"Sooo?" asked Mandy, slow as usual.  
  
"Well they were moaning so I'm not completely sure if all they were doing is making out," said James.  
  
"Ughhh!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
James grinned, knowing he had managed to put Sirius off his food for at least a couple of days.  
  
"Why were you in the Charms classroom, anyway?" asked Mandy.  
  
James felt himself turn red.  
  
"Professor Trinket (a/n: that was his name, right?) asked Lily to help with the Summoning Charm," James said, trying hard not to blush.  
  
"Lily?" James was sure he heard a trace of suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," said James.  
  
"I thought…Lily…" mumbled Mandy.  
  
"What?" James asked, panic rising in his chest.  
  
"Nothing" she said, obviously covering up her suspiciousness with a bright smile.  
  
James sighed to himself and decided he had to get away from Mandy or he was going to lose it.  
  
"Guys, I just remembered I forgot my Transfiguration textbook," said James.  
  
"You want us to wait for you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, you go on ahead," said James.  
  
"I'll come with you Jamsie-poo," said Mandy.  
  
James had to bite his tongue from crying out in frustration.  
  
"You all go ahead, you don't want to be late for class," said James before sprinting out of the Great Hall, before anyone could say anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily rushed up the stairs to her dormitory, taking the steps two at a time. In her frantic rush earlier, she had forgotten her bottle of ink.  
  
Lily spotted the bottle, on her bedside table and hurried out as fast as she had come in.  
  
She had reached the portrait hole and was just about to step out when-  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed a deep male voice.  
  
Lily turned around slowly. James Potter looking absolutely gorgeous in faded jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"James," Lily said, somehow capable of keeping her voice steady.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well…I can't…I'm supposed to…" Lily stuttered as he came closer.  
  
"It won't take long," he said, his hazel eyes shining.  
  
Lily turned and walked out, James following closely behind.  
  
Lily groaned as she realised that she was walking in the direction of the Charms classroom.  
  
"Sooo…what did you want to talk about?" she asked, leaning against a desk.  
  
"Well…yesterday," James said.  
  
Lily was sure then was a reddish tinge in James's cheeks. But when she looked closer, she knew she had imagined it.  
  
'The most sought out guy at school wouldn't blush in my presence' she thought.  
  
  
  
"What about yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"You know…that kiss," James said.  
  
"Forget it," Lily said, surprising herself.  
  
"What?" asked a shocked James.  
  
'Is he angry? Does he actually want to be with me?'  
  
Lily brushed the thought aside, with a shake of her head.  
  
"You're going out with Mandy and she's my best friend," Lily said.  
  
'What the hell am I saying?' she thought.  
  
'How am I supposed to know, you're the one saying it,' said a voice inside.  
  
'Okay, well…we better go…" said an obviously shocked James.  
  
Lily nodded her head and made her way to the door.  
  
'I have to get out of here,' she thought.  
  
The room suddenly felt hot and she felt like she wasn't getting enough air.  
  
"Lily?" James called as she left.  
  
She turned. In two long strides James eat up the distance between them.  
  
"I just wanna know something," he said slowly.  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"If that kiss meant nothing to you, you won't mind if I do it again," James said smiling.  
  
Lily was just about to open her mouth to protest when a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. James's kiss was soft but forceful. A combination Lily definitely liked.  
  
Without realising, she kissed him back.  
  
'Mmmmm' were Lily's thoughts as she kissed James.  
  
'I guess all those rumours about James being a wonderful kisser were true' she thought.  
  
Lily pulled away, breathless.  
  
James smiled and Lily couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading across her face.  
  
"James, I have to go," Lily said, looking apologetic.  
  
James held her tighter and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
"Now, you can go," he whispered.  
  
Her mind still reeling from James's kiss she walked back to the library, where she had been before she had run into James.  
  
Unknown, to both Lily and James, a certain Slytherin was hiding in the closet, watching their every move.  
  
"Soo, Pottie has been cheating on his girlfriend with that filthy little mudblood," he laughed and his girlfriend joined in.  
  
"I bet there are a lot of people who would want to know this," said the girlfriend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me by pressing that button down there.  
  
Does anybody think it was mushy? Coz a friend of mine (ahem:Syn:ahem) thinks  
  
It is and I was wondering what you all thought.  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing and for voting in my poll thingy. You guys  
  
Are the best! 


	7. Getting Hot and Heavy

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed me. Just wanna say a couple things to some people.  
  
GoddessofGlitz: I've sent you an e-mail but just to make sure you get the message I did not copy Quack Quack88. The idea was mine. I thought it up. I'm writing it. And I will spell Pottie any way I want coz this is my fic. If you don't like it, don't read and don't bother reviewing. Also I didn't copy the poll topic, I can't have done coz I've never read a story by Quack Quack88. Got it?  
  
Snowdiamond: Thank you for your review. I will try to read your fic but I'm busy at the moment but I will read it.  
  
EmmaCF: Thank you for your review. I would have you go out with Snape but my friend Syn would kill me. And I mean that literally.  
  
Syn: With a face like mine? Looked in the mirror lately? Oh, yeah, I forgot! You can't coz you've cracked every single one you've looked into.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Seven: Getting Hot and Heavy  
  
  
  
Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she turned away from the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.  
  
The sound of someone sobbing barely registered her brain.  
  
"Are you okay, Mandy?" asked the familiar voice of Alyssa.  
  
"I'm…fine," she sobbed. "Just leave me alone,"  
  
Lily heard Alyssa sigh and walk away.  
  
'Why is she crying? Did James dump her?'  
  
Lily knew she should feel bad for her friend, sympathy and even a rush of anger towards James, but she didn't.  
  
'I must be the worst best friend on the planet' she thought.  
  
Still, she couldn't seem to pull herself out of bed and comfort Mandy.  
  
She lay there for a while; half of her feeling guilty and the other half feeling elated that Mandy and James were obviously arguing.  
  
As she finally heard Mandy snoring, she got up quietly and changed into a pair of navy blue trousers and a pale green sweater.  
  
She slipped on her Adidas trainers as quietly as possible and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
She walked quickly and quietly down towards the common room. Most of the people there were standing in large groups, laughing and dressed in Gryffindor colours.  
  
Then she remembered there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
  
Her stomach grumbling, she walked down to the kitchens. After tickling the pear, she walked in and was almost immediately knocked over by a group of house-elves.  
  
"What can Pritty (pronounced pretty) get you? asked a female house-elf in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Um…I missed break-," she didn't even get to finish her sentence before a large plate loaded with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and a pitcher of orange juice.  
  
Lily grinned and tucked in.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a familiar male voice.  
  
Lily turned to see James Potter standing behind her wearing a blue t-shirt, freshly showered and looking way too fine.  
  
He walked towards her, leaning past her to grab a chocolate chip muffin.  
  
He was so close that Lily could smell the sweet mix of his aftershave and fabric softener.  
  
Lily turned back around, trying to focus on the plate in front of her.  
  
"So, why'd you skip breakfast?" he asked.  
  
He was right behind her; she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"Why? Did you miss me or something?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Just being this close to him made her feel heady.  
  
His lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Maybe," he whispered, leaning a little closer.  
  
Lily's heart pounded in her chest, she was sure he could hear it.  
  
He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away without another word.  
  
Lily watched James walk away feeling slightly confused.  
  
After the intense kiss they'd shared the night before, Lily had thought she'd actually mattered to James.  
  
She felt a rush of anger and it took all of her self-control not to do something. Scream, shout, anything.  
  
Instead, quietly she walked back up to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James grinned as he flew above the Quidditch pitch. He knew he'd probably pissed Lily off by the way he'd treated her earlier.  
  
A flash of red caught his eye and he immediately recognised it as Lily's hair.  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen and most definitely one of the best kissers he'd had the pleasure of kissing.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken by Ray Higgins of Hufflepuff! Did you see that catch? Oh, wait! Was that the snitch?" the commentator's voice rang over the crowd.  
  
James' noticed the Snitch a second before the Hufflepuffs' seeker, Chris Selsdon, and immediately knew it was going to be a close call.  
  
James rushed towards it, just a few feet, with Chris right behind him.  
  
He was just inches away, when he felt a tug on his robes.  
  
Chris. James pulled forward and grabbed the Snitch in his hands.  
  
A loud cheer erupted in the crowd and James fell forward as his teammates crowded around him and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
Laughing and breaking away, he walked over to the sidelines, searching for a familiar head of red hair.  
  
He looked over the sea of heads, searching frantically.  
  
He found her standing at the edge of the crowd, watching him.  
  
He smiled. Instead of smiling back she scowled at him and turned away.  
  
His smile faltered.  
  
'Have I done something wrong?' he thought.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James walked away from his current dance partner, feeling slightly sick.  
  
Ever since that deep freeze moment on the Quidditch pitch, Lily had completely ignored him.  
  
He looked around the Gryffindor common room realising Lily was missing.  
  
He tried to walk past a couple involved in a very intense make-out session and suppressed the urge to groan.  
  
After checking to make sure, no one was watching, he crept silently up to Lilly's dorm.  
  
He walked in, immediately heading for the bed with the closed curtains.  
  
Lily lay there, her gorgeous red hair splayed across the pillow beneath her. Her beautiful eyes were closed in sleep and framed thick lashes. Her soft lips were open, forming an 'o'.  
  
Gently, he placed a hand on her soft warm cheek.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Her forehead creased into several lines and she squinted up at him.  
  
"James?" she mumbled.  
  
"Shhhh…go back to sleep," he whispered back.  
  
She shook her head and looked up at him, her emerald eyes sad.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Lily shook her head again and sat up slightly.  
  
James leaned forward and kissed her. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation of his lips against hers.  
  
Surprisingly, Lily began to return his passionate kiss, urging for more. He tasted sweet, making her feel drunk with sensation. She stood up, sinking into James soft and incredibly smooth lips.  
  
Their tongues and lips wrestled for the longest time as their hands' explored each other's bodies.  
  
James's hand's travelled from her hair, to her small waist, to her thighs, and back up to her firm buttocks. Lily, on the other hand, kept her thin arms wrapped around James's neck the whole time.  
  
Passion encircled through her veins as she kissed him with equal deepness. Lily felt every inch of her body, deeply satisfied with this kiss.  
  
She kissed him, their tongues exploring each other's, while running her hand through his dark hair.  
  
She felt a gentle push, and felt herself falling backwards onto her bed.  
  
Taking advantage of this, James trailed his hot tongue from her lips, her chin and down her neck, to the small hollow at the end of her throat. He softly sucked, making Lily amit a groan.  
  
James hand found the button on her shirt. He unbuttoned it, his hands caressing the soft, bare skin.  
  
He inhaled the scent of her. She smelt like honey and lilacs. Her jade green eyes were closed in pleasure.  
  
His eyes closed as he sunk deeper into the kiss, into her.  
  
His hand reached for the second button on her shirt when a loud creak interrupted them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't know you were in here," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"James?"  
  
James and Lily broke apart to see themselves staring into two very perplexed faces.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, Thanks to everyone who reads this and please could you review? You see that blue box down there and just click on it. It will only take a couple of minutes of your time.  
  
Also, I know this chapter is kinda short but I didn't wanna put everything in this chapter.  
  
Thanx,  
  
Angel 


	8. Meetings In Hogsmeade

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! Anywayz, just some stuff to some absolutely great people.  
  
Singer: You put me on your favourite story list? Thank you!  
  
IceAmeythst, paola, Christly and Quinn: I agree with all of you and thank you for saying all those things about GoddessofGlitz. Oh, and one of yous asked me how long till my next chapter. Don't worry, I'm working on it as we speak.  
  
Syn: I know what you think, coz I just happen to be psychic. And there will probably some of you in this chapter with your *gag* Sevvie.  
  
Name: No, I haven't let GoddessofGlitz, just been busy with exams this past week. Don't worry, I will be continuing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Meetings In Hogsmeade  
  
Lily and James looked up to two very stunned faces.  
  
James swallowed hard. Sirius and Alyssa.  
  
~~A Few Minutes Earlier~~  
  
"Has anyone seen James or Lily?" asked Mandy.  
  
She wasn't surprised that she didn't get an answer.  
  
Everyone seemed too busy celebrating Gryffindor's Quidditch win over Ravenclaw.  
  
Sighing, she went and sat on a couch. Ever since hers and James fight earlier she'd been hoping to get him alone and apologise to him.  
  
Her heart softened as she realised that he had been nervous about the game and that had been the reason he'd snapped at her.  
  
Sirius basically bounced over to her.  
  
"Hey, Mands! Where's James?" asked Sirius, his famous grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I don't know, I can't find him," she replied.  
  
"I can't find Lily, either," said Sirius, looking around.  
  
"Lily, huh? You like her?" asked Mandy, looking up at Sirius.  
  
Sirius seemed to be unaware of Mandy's slightly flirtatious tone.  
  
"You know what, why don't I go look for them?" he said, smiling.  
  
"I don't mind. You can wait with me," she said, trying to make her voice sound suggestive, moving so close to him, she was practically sitting in his lap.  
  
Across the room, Alyssa noticed this and inwardly fumed.  
  
Not only was Mandy dating James but she was also flirting with Alyssa's boyfriend.  
  
She stalked over, getting angrier with every step she took.  
  
She stood next Sirius, not saying a word.  
  
"Hey, Liss," Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and smiling at her.  
  
Alyssa tried to smile back but she felt like her mouth was frozen stiff.  
  
"Why don't you come and help me look for Lily and James? For all we know they could be off snogging somewhere," Sirius said. His voice didn't sound too cheerful it sounded nervous.  
  
He'd obviously noticed the fact that the air surrounding them had suddenly become thick with tension.  
  
"Sure, let's look for Lily first," she forced herself to answer.  
  
"Sure," Sirius smiled at her and stuck his arm out at her, like an old fashioned gentleman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stared at Sirius and Alyssa, her face turning a deep red.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"We'll be leaving, now," said Sirius. He turned around and walked out, Liss following closely behind.  
  
Lily felt her knees go weak.  
  
She felt her head spin. She seemed to be unaware of the fact that James was lying on top of her.  
  
He rolled off her and lay next to her.  
  
Shakily, Lily reached up and buttoned up the buttons that James had opened at some time.  
  
She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and closed them in an attempt to stop them falling. A tear slipped out and before she knew it her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James sat across from Lily, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
It wasn't until he saw Lily shaking that he snapped out of his reverie.  
  
He watched her for a second, trying to the resist the urge to just scoop her up in his arms and hold her.  
  
Walking over to her, he sat down next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes, as if sensing his presence, which looked too vulnerable for words.  
  
They were rimmed with red and her lips were also a deep red, making her look very young and very kissable.  
  
"Lily.Lily," he murmured, wrapping her close to him.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and sobbed harder.  
  
"It's gonna be okay.Shhh.Sirius won't say anything.Neither will Liss." He murmured soothing words to her but the tears didn't stop.  
  
Finally, she looked up at him. Her green eyes were shining and red from the tears. Her blood red hair fell thickly across her back. Basically, she looked like a delicate doll.  
  
'A beautiful doll,' James couldn't help thinking.  
  
"It's not gonna be okay, James. Mandy will find out, she'll break up with you and never talk to me again," she whispered, her voice filled with pain.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Right now, you look like you could do with some sleep," he said tenderly.  
  
Leaning forward he planted a gentle kiss on her soft forehead. Forcing himself to pull away, he stood and waited until she was lying comfortably in her bed.  
  
He kissed her on the lips, lightly, one more time, lingering against her soft lips.  
  
Pulling away, he walked out of her room, resisting the urge to look back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alyssa couldn't help smiling at the thought of her best friend and her boyfriend's best friend in each other's arms.  
  
Sirius sat on the couch in the common room and her head rested in his lap.  
  
She sighed, contentedly, breathing in Sirius's warmth.  
  
He brought one hand to her cheek and caressed it slightly, his eyes closed.  
  
"Sirius?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Liss?" he murmured.  
  
"Do you know what's going on with Lily and James?" she asked.  
  
She felt Sirius shift slightly beneath her, and she snapped open her eyes.  
  
She looked up to see Sirius's face clouded with worry and confusion.  
  
"No idea, Liss. James better sort it out, though or he's gonna lose it big time," he said with a serious edge to his voice.  
  
Liss groaned slightly.  
  
'When Mandy finds out her boyfriend's been cheating on her with one of her best friends, she's gonna lose it,'  
  
Sighing, she pushed herself of Sirius's lap.  
  
"I better get to bed, talk to you tomorrow?" she said.  
  
Nodding, slightly, Sirius kissed her lightly and watched Alyssa walk up to her dorm.  
  
'No doubt, Prongs will be in a mess over Lily,' he thought, before forcing his lazy arse off the couch and up to his dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily? Are you awake?" Liss whispered.  
  
She could hear Lily crying, softly, in her bed.  
  
"I'm okay, Liss," she replied.  
  
Opening the curtains, she saw Lily sitting on her bed, her legs beneath her. She was clutching a pillow to her middle and her face was soaked with tears.  
  
"Oh, Lily," she whispered. She sat down next to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Lily. Sirius and I won't tell anyone," she said softly, in an attempt to make her friend feel better.  
  
Instead of making the sobs subside, it seemed to make Lily cry even harder.  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at Liss.  
  
"I know you'd never tell and neither will Sirius but what about the other person?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Other person? Only Sirius and I saw you tonight," she wondered if all the crying had made Lily lose a few brain cells.  
  
"I know, but after James left I got a note," she said.  
  
"A note? Nobody else saw you kissing tonight, did they? They can't have coz Sirius and I were the only ones to see you guys kiss for the first time,"  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"That wasn't exactly.our first kiss," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on her comforter.  
  
"That wasn't your first kiss? When was it? How come you never told me?" she said her voice becoming excited.  
  
"We kissed the other day," she said, her face clearing slightly.  
  
"Ohhh! Well, come on, details!" she said, the excitement obvious.  
  
Lily blushed and said, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything! Is he a good kisser? Are his kisses really as good as Mandy and all of his ex's say they are?"  
  
"Better," she said, a dreamy look coming over her face. "He's so sweet. Never makes it seem like it's purely physical. Everyone says none of James's relationships last for more than a week, but when he was holding me tonight, I just felt." her voice trailed off as Mandy stomped inside.  
  
Sharing confused looks, both girls looked at Mandy.  
  
"Mandy, are you okay?" asked Liss.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped, her voice curt.  
  
"You just seem.I don't know.a little mad," said Lily tentatively.  
  
If Mandy had noticed Lily's state she had obviously chosen to ignore it as she walked towards the mirror, to remove her make up.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong? My so-called boyfriend can't seem to stand the sight of me. I'm sure he's gonna dump me for another girl coz I can feel it. God, if I find that girl I'm gonna hex her so bad, not even Dumbledore will be able to cure her," she yelled, her eyes flashing.  
  
Lily swallowed nervously.  
  
"I think we should all get to sleep, tomorrow, Lily, you have to help me with the Charms h/w," she said crisply before jumping off Lily's bed and into her own.  
  
They all climbed into their beds, with Mandy still mumbling about all the things she was going to do to the girl who was trying to take her Jamsie away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily crept down the steps, leading to the common room.  
  
She felt fresh waves of tears threaten to fall over and she forced them back.  
  
Her slipper-clad feet barely made a sound on the soft carpet.  
  
Lily walked over to her favourite chair in front of the fire.  
  
She sat in front of the fire, her body instantly warming up from the heat of the fire.  
  
She sighed, contentedly, letting her head fall back against the cushions.  
  
Before she knew she had slipped into sleep and was dreaming.  
  
~~~***~~~Dream~~~***~~~  
  
"You're supposed to be my best friend! How could you do that to me?" Mandy screamed.  
  
"I never meant to," Lily choked out.  
  
"I hate you, Lily Evans. You're a slut! A whore! I pity the guy you marry that is if you can even get a guy to marry you," Mandy spat out cruelly.  
  
Lily burst into tears. She saw all her other friends whisper behind their hands, shooting her unsympathetic glances.  
  
~~~***~~~End of Dream~~~***~~~  
  
Lily woke with a start. It took her a full minute there was a wetness on her pale cheeks.  
  
Instantly, there was a pair of strong arms around her, comforting her.  
  
"Shhh." said the familiar male voice.  
  
She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
James. Again.  
  
She surprised herself by pushing him away.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she barked, her eyes flashing.  
  
James seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Lily stared at him. When he didn't answer she sighed in disgust and walked out of the common room and up to her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James watched Lily walk away, wanting more than anything to just call out to her.  
  
His dark eyes flashed with anger.  
  
'How exactly is this my fault? I never forced her to kiss me back!' he thought angrily.  
  
He stormed up to Lily's dormitory, fully intending to lash out at her.  
  
But when he saw her. Curled up in bed, comforter wrapped tightly around her. Her pale skin looked almost translucent in the moonlight and her mesmerising eyes were closed.  
  
There was a slight breeze and it ruffled Lily's hair slightly, brushing it across her face.  
  
He leaned down and tenderly tucked it behind her ear. She moved slightly so she was facing him.  
  
"What part of leave me alone do you not understand?" she hissed.  
  
"All of it," he shot back.  
  
Lily stared up at him, her green eyes sad.  
  
James kneeled down next to her, wanting to kiss her like crazy, but he knew she wouldn't let him.  
  
Instead, James raised his hand to her baby soft cheek. Her green eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to say something but James placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Just let me talk. I know you probably think I'm the most selfish, conceited and self-absorbed guy in the world but I really do like you," he said, his eyes serious.  
  
"And I know you probably hate my guts coz I'm cheating on your best friend, but I only did that coz I like you," he babbled.  
  
Lily smiled. It was kind of cool to see James Potter, the most sought out guy in Hogwarts, babble in her presence.  
  
'More like he's probably because of me' she thought.  
  
The thought made her smile.  
  
James noticed this, and smiled back.  
  
"James, Mandy thinks you're cheating on her," she whispered.  
  
"Let her think that," James whispered back.  
  
There was a loud creak, which made Lily jump.  
  
"You better go. If McGonagall catches you, you'll have detention for a month," Lily whispered.  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna leave," James said a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"James, go!" Lily said as loud as she could, without waking anybody.  
  
James grinned as he backed out of the room.  
  
"You, me, Hogsmeade, tomorrow, well today," he said with a wide smile.  
  
Before Lily could protest, he planted a kiss on her lips and walked out of the room, before she could blink.  
  
Lily sat there, stunned. Was it possible? Had James Potter really asked her out?  
  
'He didn't ask you out,' a voice reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, he did. You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, well, today,' her mind replied.  
  
'Ahh, but you haven't said you'd go,' the first voice said.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
'If last night was anything to go by, I'm not gonna get any sleep,' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked into the Prefects' bathroom, whistling softly. He turned the corner, when an amazing sight stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Lily.  
  
Lily wearing nothing except for a small towel which barely cleared her knees.  
  
He cleared his throat and let out a soft wolf-whistle.  
  
She looked up, the surprise visible in her eyes. He grinned at her as she clutched the soft towel tighter around her body.  
  
He stared at her, taking in her every feature.  
  
Blood red hair dripping with water, forming rivulets down her pale feminine shoulders. Light freckles, barely visible, across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Nice outfit," he said with a smirk.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Could say the same for you," she responded, blushing to the roots of her equally red hair.  
  
James stood in front of her wearing nothing except for a pair of light grey boxers and a blue towel slung over his shoulder.  
  
The smirk still on his face he said, "Are you planning on wearing that tonight?"  
  
Lily, if possible, turned even redder.  
  
James, sensing her discomfort, walked past her and waited for her to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily smiled as she pulled on her black skirt. It was new and looked perfect with her white turtleneck sweater and knee high boots.  
  
Quickly glancing into the mirror she noticed her face looked plain. Rummaging around for her lip-gloss, she quickly applied the sheer pink gloss.  
  
Smiling to herself she pulled on her charcoal grey coat.  
  
'If Mandy knew where I was going tonight, or who with, she'd throw a fit,' Lily thought, feeling slightly guilty.  
  
She shook her head and was about to step out of her room when a small brown owl landed on her bed.  
  
Lily,  
  
I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks in approx. one hour. If I'm late it'll be because Sirius and Remus have for some reason held me up.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
Lily smiling folded the note and tucked it into her pocket and continued on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James rushed into the Three Broomsticks; his breath coming in short gasps. Looking around he immediately spotted Lily looking absolutely beautiful in a white sweater and black skirt. Her brilliant eyes immediately locked with his. Half in a daze he walked over to her, sitting down next her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late, Sirius thought it'd be funny if we played a prank on Malfoy," he said, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Lily smiled and James tried not to melt. It was one of the things he loved about her. Her ability to make a room light up with just a smile.  
  
Without a word, James leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
Authors Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with school and other things. Anywayz, I will try to update more often. Thanx again for all the reviews. 


End file.
